


Too Good

by jonesbrooke0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anyways, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy has scars from the SQUIP, M/M, They're cute, also?? why does no one ever talk about Jeremy's mental health after the squip??, there's a mention of blowjobs but it's very brief, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesbrooke0/pseuds/jonesbrooke0
Summary: Jeremy just kept crying, shaking his head. “He’s gonna kill me! He’s gonna kill me!”-Jeremy has a nightmare and Michael is there to comfort him





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more trash since I couldn't sleep last night

Jeremy sat at the dining room table, moving his spoon through his soup every now and then. He wasn’t hungry, so he promptly pushed the bowl away. 

He looked up into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Michael standing at the stove. Jeremy stood, walking over to his boyfriend and snuggling into his back. Jeremy just relaxed for a second, before he blinked. Michael was gone.

Jeremy instantly straightened up, eyes wide in panic. “Micah?” He called, looking around the kitchen. He peeped out into their shared living room, finding the lights were off. He felt a chill go down his spine. “Michael?” He called again.

He made out a figure, taking a breath out of relief. “Jeez, don’t scare me like that…”

Michael wasn’t sitting on the couch.

“N-No…”

A small, but intimidating chuckle came from the couch. Jeremy suddenly fell to his knees, cringing as a sharp pain ran through his head. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks, his breath quickening. “MICHAEL!” he tried calling, gripping at the rough carpet.

He looked up when a pair of boots stood in front of him.

“I told you, Jeremy. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

-

Jeremy shot up, screaming and crying as he gripped at his hair.

Michael was instantly awake, ready to grab the baseball bat they kept under their bed. “Miah?!” 

Jeremy just kept crying, shaking his head. “He’s gonna kill me! He’s gonna kill me!”

Michael realized that there was no one in their room except for themselves, lowering his guard. He gently pulled Jeremy to his chest, letting his boyfriend cry. This happened every now and then, ever since junior year. The first time it had happened, Michael had taken a trip back to the Spencer’s in the mall just so Jeremy could chug a two liter of Mountain Dew Red and sleep in peace. “Miah, it was a dream,” he said softly, carding his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. “The SQUIP is gone,  _ Sinta ko _ .”

Jeremy just kept shaking, gripping Michael’s shirt tightly. “He...He’s gonna..” He let out a small sob.

“Jeremy, you helped Christine drink the Mountain Dew Red. All of the SQUIPS are destroyed.” Michael tried to bring Jeremy back to reality.

Michael slowly felt him relax, and he pressed a few kisses to Jeremy’s forehead.

They were quiet for a bit, Jeremy wiping away tears every now and then.

“I’m sorry…” Jeremy whispered.

Michael shook his head. “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.” He promised. He ran his fingers over the blue lines that marked Jeremy’s back. He couldn’t see them in the dark, but he had Jeremy’s body mapped out, including his scars.

Jeremy took a shaky breath. “I was due for a nightmare, I guess. It’s been a while since my last one.” He picked at a loose thread on Michael’s shirt, twirling it around his finger before snapping it off.

“What happened?”

Jeremy pulled away but kept his legs draped over Michael’s lap. “Uh...It was weird,” he said honestly. “It started out in our kitchen...I think we were eating dinner. I-I went to go...to go hold you…” He swallowed hard “and you just disappeared.” 

Michael took Jeremy’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Jeremy’s SQUIP dreams often included Michael in some form or another. 

Jeremy bit his lip, running his fingers over his boyfriends. “Then…I walked into our living room, and I thought you were there. But…” his eyes went glassy as he trailed off, and his breathing quickened. “It wasn’t you...It was the SQUIP. I...I don’t… I felt a shock through my entire body a-and I fell on the floor. He said ‘You can’t get rid of me that easily.’. I k-kept trying to call you, b-but you weren’t-”

Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s cheeks, looking into his blue eyes. “Jer.” he cut his boyfriend off. “Breathe.”

Jeremy did that, breathing as Michael counted down from ten.

Michael took his hands away from Jeremy’s face and pulled the boy back to his chest. “Miah... You know that wouldn’t happen. Even if that son of a bitch came back, I would fight to make sure he didn’t pull any more shit like he pulled junior year.” 

Jeremy nodded slowly, inhaling his boyfriend’s aroma. Michael smelled like cinnamon, weed, and maybe a bit of lavender. It was a comforting smell and helped Jeremy relax. “I know.”

It was quiet for a bit, Michael eventually moving to lay down, Jeremy still pressed against him. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy repeated, Michael watching the ceiling fan above their bed. “Not about the nightmare...about junior year.”

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle. “ _ Mahal _ , I know. That was years ago, I’ve forgiven you.”

Jeremy tensed in Michael’s arms. “I just… I know how lonely you must’ve been.  _ God, _ I just..” he looked up at Michael. “I wish I had been there for you.” He whispered.

Michael ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair again, playing with the loose curls at the end. “I know you do. It’s okay. It’s over.”

Jeremy brought his thumb up to his mouth, silently chewing on the nail that was there. He stopped for a moment. “Michael...You’re just too good.” he laughed quietly. 

Michael grinned sleepily. “Thank you for acknowledging my awesomeness. But let me help you out.” He cleared his throat. “Micah,” he took on an airy tone to imitate his player two “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Please propose to me so we can get to making gay babies ASAP.”

Jeremy snorted, shoving Michael. “First of all, I don’t sound like that. Second, if you ever use the term ‘gay babies’ around me ever again, your dick will be limp for the rest of your life.”

Michael chuckled, noticing how Jeremy didn’t comment on the suggestion of marriage. “Okay, okay. Please don’t threaten me with something so sacred as blowjobs.”

Michael couldn’t see it, but he could feel Jeremy roll his eyes. Jeremy leaned up, connecting his and Michael’s lips gently. 

Michael moved his hand from Jeremy’s hair to his cheek, sighing in content. He could spend all night kissing Jeremy, and he had a few times before. 

Jeremy pulled back, leaned into Michael’s touch. 

Michael smiled softly, nuzzling their noses. He just sat there for a second, his forehead pressed against Jeremy’s. “Feeling better babe?”

Jeremy just nodded. “Much.”

Michael hummed, eyes drooping. “I’m glad…” he trailed off, holding Jeremy tightly. 

The two fell back asleep and stayed that way until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
